El Nido - TRADUCIDA
by SaV21
Summary: Sam descubre que los vampiros existen de la manera más dura. Pre-serie one-shot. TRADUCIDA


hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, esta vez de la misma autora, tiene unos trabajos estupendos .

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho.

Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13026982/1/The-Nest

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias, he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

* * *

El Nido

Hay ardor, y sentir que te estás quemando. Esto, piensa Sam, le da al primero una carrera por su dinero. La sangre caliente brota de una herida abierta de carne irregular en el cuello. Los bordes de su herida están dentados ... No, de colmillos. Llora lágrimas carmesí que caen sobre su ropa y, eventualmente, el suelo polvoriento.

Sus hombros están dislocados. Tienen que ser por tanto dolor para dispararles con el más mínimo movimiento y para que este dolor de fondo palpite en sus propias fibras a cada momento.

Sus respiraciones son más como jadeos, intentos forzados de aspirar oxígeno a un cuerpo moribundo que lo rechaza en cualquier oportunidad. Cada respiración que logra inhalar apesta a muerte y la sangre de víctimas anteriores.

Vampiros ¿Quién diablos hubiera imaginado?

Una sonrisa se pinta en su rostro con sus labios ensangrentados. Su padre, que es quién. Lo que no apostaría para descubrir que su padre sabía todo el tiempo que existían los vampiros, pero nunca se molestó en dejar que él y Dean se enteraran del secreto. No, preferiría ponerlos en peligro. Déjalos desprevenidos.

Su sonrisa se desvanece y cierra sus pesados párpados, temiendo que cada vez no puedan abrirse de nuevo.

El suelo cae bajo los pies. Se detiene, pero no hay sonidos que indiquen que alguna criatura haya sido alertada de su presencia. Con pasos un poco más cuidadosos, continúa, dada la tarea de inspeccionar el segundo piso y el ático de una casa antigua ocupada solo por arañas y roedores en estos días.

Su padre ha sido vago en lo que están buscando. Todo lo que saben es que las víctimas aparecen con la sangre drenada y las heridas secas y abiertas, y esta casa es una de las propiedades que se encuentran en el área donde se encuentran las víctimas.

Traga las protestas que cayeron en los oídos sordos de su padre y se mueve a la habitación de al lado. Podría haber sido un bonito dormitorio principal una vez, antes de que el tiempo devastara cualquier rastro de habitabilidad.

Recuerda admirar la vista del cielo nocturno desde la ventana de la alcoba en ese dormitorio principal, pero después de eso, todo es borroso. No está seguro de si se quedó dormido y revivió ese momento en un sueño, o lo jugó en su mente por centésima vez. Siente que acaba de salir de un viaje de diversión que lo hizo girar de un lado a otro hasta que estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo, sabiendo que está a salvo por el momento. Mientras la luz del sol fluya a través de las ventanas a toda prisa, los vampiros no se atreverán a mostrarse. Él no sabe cuánto de las leyendas sobre vampiros son verdaderas, pero parecen odiar la luz del sol.

A diferencia de ellos, Sam está empezando a odiar la oscuridad.

Todo lo que trae es el dolor.

* * *

Sus ojos se abren cuando el dolor candente se extiende desde su hombro a través del resto de su cuerpo. Trata de alejarse, pero sus muñecas permanecen atadas y estiradas por encima de su cabeza. No recuerda cuánto tiempo ha pasado así, solo que la respuesta es 'demasiado larga'.

Un vampiro está apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, observando. El otro retira su cabeza de Sam, la sangre gotea de su barbilla y de sus colmillos.

"Cuidado", dice la mujer en la puerta. "Necesitamos mantenerlo vivo mientras podamos".

"Podemos encontrar otro", dice el hombre.

"No desde este lugar, no podemos. Una vez que el niño esté seco, tenemos que seguir adelante. Y no podemos seguir adelante hasta que los demás regresen. Ya llamamos demasiada atención si su clase está escondiendo el área para nosotros". . "

Ella se acerca a él, el golpeteo de sus tacones resuena en la habitación. "¿No es así, pequeño cazador? ¿Pensaste que podrías derrotar a algunos grandes monstruos malos y jugar al héroe?"

Sam no responde. Así es como van siempre sus alimentaciones, y él se mantiene en silencio. Aprendizaje.

No es que la información ayude a cualquiera que considere que muere al final de su plan.

Están esperando que otros vampiros regresen a lo que ellos llaman su nido, pero Sam no ha descubierto cuántos vampiros hay en todo o a dónde han ido los otros.

A ellos les gusta el sabor de su sangre, y dicen que nunca han tenido algo así. Si bien esos sentimientos deberían preocupar a Sam, él tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

"Solo un niño que intenta fingir que sabe cómo manejar a las grandes criaturas malas de la noche", dice el vampiro macho, lamiéndose los labios. "Por suerte para nosotros, eso no es cierto".

La mujer toma su turno y le da un mordisco en la base del cuello. Sam no grita, no hay suficiente aire en sus pulmones para hacer un sonido.

"Duerme, muchacho", dice ella, levantando la boca hacia su oreja. Él siente su aliento contra su piel. "Duerme, pero no te mueras. Solo unos días más".

Deja que su cabeza cuelgue, el sudor frío que cae de su frente mientras los escalofríos de la pérdida de sangre lo dejan temblando.

Desea que Dean y su padre lo encuentren pronto, pero se pregunta si están mirando todo en este punto.

* * *

La sacudida de dolor por la repentina liberación de sus brazos y la caída al lado del impacto discordante de sus rodillas en el suelo lo despierta. Sus ojos se abren de golpe y mira a su alrededor en pánico, incierto ante este nuevo cambio.

Y encuentra a Dean. Dean se aferra a él para que no caiga hasta el suelo. Dean con lágrimas en los ojos y la luz del sol se filtraba en la habitación brillando sobre él.

"Cuidado, Sammy", dice. "Hombre, te ves como una mierda".

Sam sonríe, cada exhalación de su risa entrecortada agrava sus dolores. "Te tomó el tiempo suficiente", se escucha con una voz que no es más alta que un susurro.

"Sí", dice Dean. "Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, yo ... Estoy aquí ahora, ¿Esta bien? Vamos a sacarte. Te vas a poner bien, Sammy".

"Asquerosos, vampiros", dice John, entrando a la habitación mientras limpia manchas de sangre de su cara, pero solo logra mancharla en un área más grande. Se detiene y mira fijamente. "Sam. Mierda, yo…"

Sam no sabe lo que su papá quiere decir. Él se calla, y Sam no tiene la energía para preguntar. Registra que está seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y no solo porque ve la luz del sol. Él está a salvo porque Dean está aquí.

Dean no dejará que nada le pase.

* * *

N / A: Entre el trabajo y la final del semestre de verano, estoy agotado y estresado. Obviamente, eso significa que termino arrojando un disparo en el tiempo libre mínimo que tengo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si hay interés, podría hacer un mini capítulo de seguimiento una vez que la vida se calme.


End file.
